


5 Things You Need To Know About Charles And 1 About Erik

by Fullmetalcarer



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Come Eating, Enemies to Lovers, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Hair-pulling, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Rough Sex, Shibari, Spanking, Temperature Play, well maybe a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalcarer/pseuds/Fullmetalcarer
Summary: The first thing you need to know about Charles Xavier is that Erik Lehnsherr hates him.He hates his floppy English-guy-in-a-rom-com hair. He hates his tweed jackets and his fingerless gloves. He hates his the-Queen-came-round-for-tea-just-the-other-day accent. He hates his privileged, arrogant naivety.





	5 Things You Need To Know About Charles And 1 About Erik

**Author's Note:**

  * For [traumschwinge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumschwinge/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [[授权翻译]5Things You Need To Know About Charles And 1 About Erik 你需要知道5件关于Charles的事和1件关于Erik的事](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747704) by [Shame_i_translate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate)



> Inspired by traumschwinge's disappointment that there were no dirty words to go with the dirty picture ;)

The first thing you need to know about Charles Xavier is that Erik Lehnsherr hates him.

He hates his floppy English-guy-in-a-rom-com hair. He hates his tweed jackets and his fingerless gloves. He hates his the-Queen-came-round-for-tea-just-the-other-day accent. He hates his privileged, arrogant naivety.

They attend the same campus LGBT+ group. Charles is all about "our straight allies" and "peaceful protest".

"I'm not arguing the validity of the Stonewall riots but - "

"There is no "but", violent resistance was valid then and it's essential now," rages Erik.

They argue for hours. Charles looks like he'd faint if you shouted "fuck off" at him, but he loves arguing. He's entirely unafraid of engaging Erik, a prospect to make a strong man (or woman) blench, and remains calm and condescending in the face of Erik's shouted obscenities. Erik gets distracted by his, well, his everything really, because:

The second thing you need to know about Charles Xavier is that he's pretty.

He's stupidly pretty. He's absurdly pretty. He's insultingly pretty. Erik is not prone to poetry (he's an engineering major), but he could write a sonnet to Charles prettiness.

Oh, Charles Xavier, acolyte of the arcane arts of the genome,  
Thy skin is as the nacreous sheen of the pearl,  
Thy hair is as the chestnut loosed but lately from it's armour green  
And thine eyes do shame the azure of the cerulean heavens.  
Thy nose is as the eagle, proud and haughty,  
Marked by twain freckles of amber and gold.  
Redder than rubies are thy delectable lips,  
Twin cherries parted by thy soft, pink tongue.  
And, oh, thy buttocks, as to a ripe peach so are they,  
Perfect hemispheres created by God's grace to be cleft by my cock.

The third thing you need to know about Charles Xavier is that he likes it rough.

They're at a party and they're arguing as per usual. They've both had too much to drink. Charles goes upstairs for a piss and Erik follows him to shout through the door. Charles stumbles, literally, out of the bathroom and Erik grabs him to arrest his fall. They're pressed together, from chest to groin to thigh. Charles is warm and soft and surprisingly muscular and smells of expensive cologne, sweat and tequila. He fixes his anime blue eyes on Erik and grinds his hips against him.

Erik hauls him into the nearest bedroom and tears off his clothes. Fuck, he's utterly lovely. Charles clambers onto the bed on his hands and knees, arches his back and looks over his shoulder at Erik. His smile is filthy and challenging. Erik dives out of the bedroom, into the bathroom and, yes, there is a god; lube and condoms.

Back into the bedroom. Charles is frowning ferociously, so Erik gives his pale, perfect ass six hard slaps. The noise he makes! Erik rips off his own clothing, squirts lube on his hand and drives two fingers into Charles. They both freeze. Charles gives this long, drawn out howl. Erik starts working his fingers in and out of the type of heat and pressure more usually associated with a black hole. He gets another finger in and reaches for Xavier's prostate.

"Aaaah, you fucker, you dirty fucker, you fucking, perfect, fucking fuck, you."

Erik is delirious with lust, but he manages to choke out:

"Such a limited vocabulary, Xavier. I'm disappointed in you."

Charles laughs and his rectal muscles spasm around Erik's fingers. Oh, fuck, he needs that round his cock. He withdraws his fingers with a squelch, rolls on the condom and lubes up his prick.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon," chants Charles.

"Oh, don't you worry, you're gonna get it and how."

"Promises, promises," he sneers.

Just for that Erik pushes in with one, smooth, unstoppable glide. Charles' whole body quivers and he lets out a breathy moan. He felt good round Erik's fingers, but he feels divine round his cock. Erik has to pause to stop himself coming straight away. He focuses on a drop of sweat making its way down from Charles' shoulder blades, along his spine and into the crack of his ass.

"Fuck me, fuck me, you fucker, fuck me," gasps Charles.

"I'll fuck you alright," snarls Erik.

He pulls back, then thrusts in. He watches, fascinated, as his condom-clad cock slides in and out of Xavier's pink pucker. The way his hole stretches to take Erik's thick prick. The way a little ring of lube builds up around his anus. The way his buttocks jiggle and quiver. The sound of his balls slapping on Charles' perineum. The smell of anal musk.

"More, need more, faster, harder."

"You spoilt, demanding, entitled little prick," spits out Erik. "You want more, I'll give you more."

He grabs Xavier's right arm and twists it behind his back. He yelps and collapses face down on the flower embroidered bed linen. Erik seizes his hair with his left hand, twisting his fingers into the silky, dark waves and tugging hard. More yelping from Xavier. How lovely is the bow of his back, pressing his ass onto Erik's cock. Erik fucks him as hard as he can. He's never fucked anyone as relentlessly, as mercilessly as this. Every stroke punches a scream out of Charles' pretty mouth.

Erik's close, so he reaches under Charles and grasps his hard, silky cock. He squeezes and digs his nails into the tender flesh and gives a dozen brutal strokes. Charles shrieks and comes hot and desperate on Erik's fingers and the embroidered flowers. His ass clenches and pulses on Erik's cock and he manages a few more thrusts before he's filling the condom and dropping onto Charles like a sweaty, heavy duvet.

Silence apart from their breathing.

"Well, that wasn't half bad," says a muffled voice from underneath him.

Erik laughs his cock out of Charles' ass.

"We've made a right mess of someone's bedsheets. Do you think we should fess up or put them in the wash or something?"

"Nah," says Erik, "let's just sneak off."

"Why, Erik Lehnsherr, I'm shocked and horrified," says Charles, looking at him through lowered lashes in a way that makes Erik feel lightheaded and unmoored from his usual cynicism.

They sneak out.

After that they still argue, but it's not so vehement and not so personal and it's interspersed by bouts of vigorous fucking.

The fourth thing you need to know about Charles Xavier is that Erik Lehnsherr loves him just a tiny, tiny bit.

Charles is yelling at Christian Frost who is a head taller than him and muscled like a muscled person.

"You do know what the "plus" in LGBT+ stands for, don't you? You do know it includes asexual people? If not, your ignorance is disgraceful and inexcusable. If you do know and choose to ignore it, it's not our ace sister who's unwelcome here, it's you!"

Christian backs down so fast he nearly time travels. Charles reassures the young women Christian had been railing at. Charles is fearless and magnificent when he's angry; cheeks flushed, eyes sparkling, red lower lip worried by white teeth, hands clenched into fists. Next minute, all kindness and gentleness.

As soon as the meeting ends and everyone drifts away, Erik presses him up against the wall, sinks to his knees, sucks him dry, then stands, forces Charles to his knees, slaps Charles' plump cheeks with his hard, red cock and jerks off over his blushing face.

The fifth thing you need to know about Charles Xavier is that he's a troll.

Erik's been working himself up to this for weeks now. He nervous as hell, but he's going to do it, yes, yes he is.

"Charles, would you . . . would you go out with me?"

Charles gazes at him with cartoonishly huge eyes.

"No."

Erik heart doesn't break because that's physiologically impossible, but a great, dark cloud of misery descends on his head.

"Why . . . why not?"

Charles' eyes widen like a bush baby's.

"I would have thought that was obvious."

OK, Erik needs to know exactly how he has failed so he can wallow in despair to the fullest extent.

"No, no, it's not."

Charles mouth, his perfect, cock sucking mouth, opens in an "O" of astonishment.

"Really?"

God, are Erik's deficiencies so hideously obtrusive that Charles can't believe Erik doesn't know?

"Really."

"I'm sure if you think about it for a minute you'll see why."

Erik takes a deep breath.

"I know I'm quick tempered."

Charles nods.

"And grumpy and hasty and judgemental."

Charles keeps nodding.

"I tend to hold grudges."

Charles nods emphatically.

"I know you hate it when I get up at six to go for a run."

Charles nods even more emphatically.

"We don't have much in common. I think cricket is insane. You think Deutsche Tourenwagen Masters is loud and boring. I couldn't give a toss about the Renaissance masters and you consider the abstract expressionists overrated. The only TV we agree on is Star Trek. The only films we agree on are Star Trek. Your friends are juvenile, annoying, moronic assholes. I don't have any friends."

Erik runs out of steam. He gazes at Charles, who gazes back. He wants to scream. He wants to cry. He wants to lock Charles in his basement and never let him out and he hasn't even got a basement.

"Erik, it's none of those things. I can't go out with you because we're already going out. We've been dating for almost three months. Haven't you noticed how much time we spend together? How often we stay overnight in each other's rooms? We get coffee together, we eat lunch together, we go out in the evening together, we stay in and watch bloody DTM together. And then there's all the fucking. We're boyfriends."

Erik considers the past weeks. He knows he's emotionally constipated, but can he really have missed the fact that he's acquired a boyfriend?

"I love you, you stupid bastard," says Charles and kisses him gently on the tip of his nose.

The cloud of misery turns into a fog of joy. Erik kisses Charles' hair and cheekbones and lips. His heart dances. His liver polkas. His kidneys do a gavotte. Hang on. Wait a goddamn minute. He pulls back to look at Charles.

"So . . . were you . . . were you just fucking with me?"

Charles nods happily.

Erik clamps his hand to the soft nape of his neck and marches him back to his room in grim silence, ignoring his pathetic protests. He spends the next couple of hours taking him apart; bringing him to the brink and then backing him off again. He rubs ice cubes on Charles' nipples and drips hot wax on his belly. He slips a popsicle into Charles' greedy hole and uses it as a dildo. He leaves neat, crescent shaped bite marks on his buttocks. He binds his cock and balls in cord the colour of his blue, blue eyes. He fingers him until he's a shaking, sweating, sobbing mess, slaps his ass to redness, then ruts between his cheeks and spurts come across the rosy flesh in lovely, pale lines. He ties him to the bed, face up so he can't rub off against the sheets, and takes a leisurely bath, luxuriating in the warm water and Charles' increasingly desperate cries.

He dries off and walks over to the bed.

The cords have kept Charles more than half hard. They're digging into his cock. The sensitive flesh bulges where the cords cut in.

"Please, Erik, please let me come, please, please, please."

Erik taps gently at Charles' bright red cock. The blue cords contrast beautifully. Charles hisses and writhes and begs for release.

"Should I have mercy on you?"

"Yes, yes, mercy, please, have mercy, let me come," pleads Charles.

Erik tugs the single knot that secures the cord. It falls away and Charles' cock springs free. Charles sighs with relief. Erik sits between his spreadeagled legs and bends forward to take his cock between his lips. He can feel the indents the cord has left in his prick. He takes Charles as deep as he can and just holds him in his mouth. He pulls off, licks the uncut head, then blows on it, cooling the hot flesh. Charles tries to thrust into his mouth, but he's well secured and can move his hips only an inch or so, enough to bump his cock-head against Erik's lips, but no more.

Erik laughs and takes pity on him. He grabs his balls and squeezes them in time to the bobbing of his head as he sucks and hollows his cheeks. Charles is so close to the edge he comes in seconds with a shout of "Erik!"

Erik holds his body-warm come in his mouth, slithers up Charles' sweat gilded body and presses his lips to Charles'. He feeds him his own come, pushing it into his mouth with his tongue. Charles swallows greedily.

After he's untied Charles and cleaned them both up, he snuggles down under the sheets with him. Charles is warm and solid in his arms, head tucked under Erik's chin, breath hot on his collarbone.

"Was . . . was that OK?" asks Erik.

"OK? It was a lot better than OK, darling."

"I mean, I didn't go too far, did I?"

Charles lifts his head so Erik can see his face. He smiles fondly and strokes Erik's cheek with the backs of his fingers.

"Firstly, I shouldn't have teased you like that, it was horrible of me and I'm sorry and I deserved everything I got. Secondly, if I hadn't been enjoying it I'd have used my safe-word. Thirdly, you are a loving, lovely sweetheart and I love you very much."

He wraps himself round Erik as tightly as if they were bound together. It's not long before he's snoring gently into Erik's chest. Erik watches him sleep for a while, then decides that's creepy and closes his eyes.

The first and only thing you need to know about Erik Lehnsherr is that he loves Charles Xavier more than just a tiny, tiny bit.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see the picture, here it is on my [tumblr](https://fullmetalcarer.tumblr.com/post/164744565915/just-lost-my-tumblr-virginity)


End file.
